dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Jounouchie
'' "Flametongue and Icebrand; one day they shall sing songs of my dancing blades!"'' －Jounouchie, attempting to intimidate his opponent in the Yale Championship Tournament. Jounouchie's involvement in Dilettante Frontier spans nearly every era as a time anchor due to his constant exposure to Janus' Time Magic. In Sins of our Fathers, his clone, Niklas Gaiss, functions as the deuteragonist and continues to be a more primary character while iJoun, the original Jounouchie from far in the future, becomes one of the primary antagonists of the series. Jounouchie's only family is DynastKing Janus, his devout lover. While Janus used his Time Magic to keep from aging, Jounouchie continually grew old and died several times on New Chanbara over the course of Janus' rule, and exposure to so much Time Magic is what anchored his body to existence. He often served as the regent to the throne while Janus was away. Appearance and Personality On Old Chanbara, Jounouchie was a Kelt from Yale with a slender, muscular build and long black hair. During this time he is both mysterious and aloof, though he shows immediate flirtation toward Janus. When he passed through the timesteam, missing the Olianth, his body was altered to exist in a galaxy cut off from the Spirit World. His pointed ears became rounded, and his black hair was made silver, which he wears in a modern chonmage. His muscle mass increased as his dexterity decreased, causing him to switch from dual-wileding katanas to the use of a single greatsword. Jounouchie shows himself to be faithful, but as he lives for longer and longer, only to die and be reborn, he becomes increasingly grumpy and longs to go back to Old World Chanbara. NIklas Gaiss' hair is messy, medium length and auburn, but when he dies it silver subsequently to having the Windslicer Pinion activate, the dye became permanent, making him closely resemble the original. He then takes on the nickname "Joey." Later, with the original Jounouchie enslaved as iJoun, "Joey" grows his hair back to his original traditional length and fully takes on the moniker Jounouchie. Young Niklas Gaiss is impulsive, confident and sometimes considered spoiled by his overprotective father. Joey is even more reckless and prone to taking unneccessary risk to make a show of his skill. By the time he becomes known as Jounouchie, he is level-headed and fully mentally matured, much like the original Jounouchie. Lost in the future, the original Jounouchie shaves his hair off to live up to the social expectations of Lassez Faire's people as a Warden. At this point, the original Jounouchie is strong and focuses on excelling his military career. He is confident and a wise leader. Trapped in his Mobile Suit as iJoun and kept alive, his hair grows back out despite being unconscious, and due to exposure to the extraplanier field of Obrimos Platham, the color of his hair is sapped completely to white. Story Full Moon: Tales of Chanbara Jounouchie was a Kelt-born elder son to a moderately wealthy but common family. To make a name for himself, he set out to hone his skills as a Parivar, and when the time came he returned to Yale to participate in the Championship Tournament, where he met the Time Mage Janus and his band of travelling companions. Jounouchie's skills impressed Janus, and the two quickly became close. Janus supported Jounouchie's climb up the brackets, and he would have won, but Jalla's resurrection of the imprissoned former Elementist, Leonid as Leonid-Ophiuchus, brought the tournament to an end and a tidal wave destroyed the colliseum. Jounouchie used his mastery over Fire and Ice to manuever his way toward the goddess, and Janus aided him with his Time Magic. When he got too close to doing damage to her newly reforming existence, she shuttled Jounouchie and Janus through time and into New Chanbara, the restarted planet of Salaman's success. Full Moon: Perfect World When Jounouchie awoke in early New Chanbara, he saw the early Neanderthals exhaulting Janus as their deity, calling him their DynastKing, said to rule for 1000 years. At that point, Jounouchie swore fealty to Janus. A few years later, the two were married, but as Janus' Time Magic kept him alive and constant, Jounouchie continued to age and eventually died, but Janus used his magic to rewind the hands of time for Jounouchie and kept him in a cycle or rebirth. When the two traveled into the future to find their throne room flooded with Cyrus-Fluid, Janus set out to set things right while Jounouchie took up the Mask of the Holy Mephet and ruled secretely in his place. Over the course of Janus' adventure he returns to Castle Noir several times, including for a Grand Masquerade, where Jounouchie wears a new mask, The Mask of the Pretender, iconic to Jounouchie and Janus' great waltz scene. Jounouchie acts as Commander to Janus' armies during the Battle of Four Sides, leading his soldiers on the ground while Janus attacked from mounting Phoenix from above. During the aftermath, Jounouchie, reluctant to leave Chanbara, agress to follow Janus through the timestream, stating that he "would follow Janus to the ends of the universe." The Sins of our Fathers The actual Jounouchie does not appear in this Saga, though Niklas Gaiss, his clone who at that point has taken on the name "Jounouchie", appears from the future whose primary involcement is with his younger self. As iJoun, Deveroux uses Jounouchie to implement the CCS, or Credits Currency System, and takes over all forms of streaming data across the universe. The Melancholy Emperor HIs clone, Niklas Gaiss, appearing from the future, continues to use his name, "Jounouchie" and is a main character throughout the saga for those who side with Nobel Greymoon. The original Jounouchie appears from the timestream and trains among the Order of the Dragon under Dresden Jackson. The Thousand Year War During the first battle of The Thousand Year War, Jounouchie and his Mobile Suit are lost during an explosion at a black hole. At the end of the war, Koma Rider and LaFleur hunt him down in Obrimos Platham. Koma releases DynastKing Janus to him, and the two are reunited. LaFleur reopens the timestream, allowing Janus and Jounouchie walk back through, back to Old World Chanbara (made possible by fulfilling a promise made by the memory of Lamed to Janus) to the point just after the collusseum is flooded, and Janus and Jounouchie grow old and die together in the alternate world. The Throne of the Creator LaFleur makes mention that it wasn't his intention to send them back, that he originally meant to harness the power of DynatKing Janus, but that "some damn woman" took control of his spell. Manse Carrington identifies a new constellation, "The Two Lovers," and maps it into Pandora, paying hommage to his old war-hero Jounouchie's commitment to his fabled lover, Janus. The Order of the Dragon The spirit essence of two men stands guard before those who invade Ternion, at the point of Hyatte's impact with the planet. Though the figures are distorted, the one with a pony-tail is holding one sword that is clearly burning and another that is frosted. As Rexler approaches, he whispers, "Don't mind my friends, I made them up myself." But the soldiers don't seem to notice. Battle Jounouchie, Old World Chanbara Blue Kimono, Black Tabi, Flametongue and Icebrand, Katanas Jounouchie, Perfect World Chanbara Chaimail, Paldron of the Bjear, Salazod's Medius Niklas Gaiss, Sins of our Fathers WIndslicer Pinion "Joey" Gaiss Hoarfrost Blade "Jounouchie" Hoarfrost Blade Jounouchie Hoarifle Etymology Write the second section of your page here. Trivia -On Old World Chanbara, Jounouchie uses two famous katanas, Flametongue and Icebrand. On Perfect World Chanbara, he uses a greatsword of two fused colors, blue and orange, which may be a tribute to the memory of his lost weapons, as noted by the name of the sword, Salazod's Medius, implying insult to the diety. -Though the two's paths never cross, both Jounouchie and his clone end up using frost-based weapons as their final equipment.